Portable media player shipments are expected to increase from less than 500,000 units in 2004 to more than 9 million units in 2009, according to a study by Semico Research Corp.
Audio, video and picture files may be played either on computers or digital entertainment systems. Music and media download services are easily available from websites such as, for example, Yahoo, Rhapsody, Soundbuzz and Napster. Portable media players extend the digital home by allowing consumers to play these media files while away from the home or office.
To share content wirelessly with multiple devices including portable media players, notebook and desktop computers and other electronic devices, MultiBand OFDM technology is used. This technology is currently undergoing standardization through the WiMedia Alliance.
There is a desire to reduce the power consumption of portable media players in order to extend the operational time of portable media players between battery recharges. In a wireless networking environment, there is also a desire to improve the response of a device when other devices are discovering its capabilities and the content it is willing to share with the other devices.